


Building Steam

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, a little fluff, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: This thing between them started months ago, but she can count on one hand the number of times she’s been permitted to stay.





	Building Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little sweeter this time. :)

Still in the twilight hour, Vera wakes by aid of the alarm. Cat-like, she stretches small feet and yawns into the back of her hand, rolling over in the foreign yet familiar bed. It’s far more comfortable than her own ancient mattress and much more plush than she’d expected the owner’s preference would be. Apparently even hard things enjoy some things softer. Perpetually naive, she has yet to truly understand the full meaning of that discovery.  

A frown moves across pouty lips as she sees the other side of the bed is not just empty, but returned to its original pristine condition, as if her bedfellow had been just a figment of her imagination. Reaching out between the layers of charcoal gray egyptian cotton, a hint of warmth still lingers beneath her palm as it glides across the ghostly imprint left behind. Just once, she’d like to catch a glimpse of Medusa in slumber. Do those stern, dark features relax as she journeys through the land of sleep? Does she look as seraphic as Vera imagines her to? Will the enigmatic older woman ever give her the chance to find out?

This thing between them started months ago, but she can count on one hand the number of times she’s been permitted to stay. Each evening they spend together sets her heart aflutter with nervous anticipation of the offer. She never asks- an excellent student knows how to please their master- but hope springs eternal in the submissive deputy. When those honeyed words are whispered, she feels like a kid on Christmas morning.

Coasting off on a daydream, Vera nuzzles into the Dark Lady’s pillow, until the faint burn of fresh espresso hits her nose as it comes wafting into the room from downstairs. With a deep inhale she grudgingly gets out of bed, making it up to her hostess’ high standards and heads to the en suite to shower and get ready for work.

Dispensing a coin sized glob of grapefruit and rosemary shampoo into the palm of her hand, she works it into a lather on her chestnut waves. It always gives her a secret thrill to walk the halls of Wentworth smelling faintly of Joan’s organic shampoo and high end soap. She wears it almost like a badge of honor or a love bite tucked beneath the collar of her shirt. It’s her Devil’s mark that only she and the Devil know.

Surrounded by a cloud of steam that billows up and hangs around her bony shoulders, she’s oblivious to the watchful gaze of the lioness lurking just beyond the haze. Mane rinsed clean, she turns into the cascade, aquamarine eyes slipping closed and a full mouth falling open as an upturned chin sends hot rivulets of water channelling down her throat and running off the stiff points of her breasts. She’s startled from her meditation when a large palm sweeps around her hip and splays across the firm expanse of her lower belly, possessively drawing her closer.

A jolt melts to a girlish giggle, dissolves to a sultry gasp as another palm snakes around her slender frame and comes to rest just below a pert breast, the hot curves of the other body slipping perfectly into place against her. Despite the foot of difference between them, they fit amazingly well together; like puzzle pieces they snap snugly into place. There’s a shift and the weight of a chin settles in the crook of her shoulder, warm breath bathes the shell of her ear.

“Sleep well?” The smokey timbre oozes in and sends a delicious tingle down her spine. Involuntarily her eyes close in response and she feels herself relax further into the taller woman.

“I always do when I’m here”  _ with you _ , she wants to continue, but stops herself from finishing the phrase that she suspects would cause the raven-haired beauty to bristle. She doesn’t strike her as a woman very tolerant of such mushy sentiment and she doesn’t want to upset this delightful apple cart. She knows she’ll likely never have Joan in the way she truly wants her, so she’s willing to have her in whatever way the guarded woman will permit. Even if it means spending most nights alone, the nights she gets with Joan are worth all the loneliness between.

Fine bowed lips draw down the path of the tendon that runs beneath her ear before slowly drawing back up and slipping away. The tingle that action produces settles low in Vera’s belly. “Good; I need a well rested deputy at my side.” Joan purrs huskily, making the fine hairs on the back of Vera’s neck stand to attention. Just the sound of the woman’s voice has the capacity to turn her into putty.

Running her hands down the alabaster embrace around her, she weaves her fingers with Joan’s as they lay splayed across her body. A long moment passes as they stand entwined beneath the warm rain that falls around them. Vera dares not speak for fear of ruining this sublime moment of tenderness between them. There’s so many things she’d like to say, but she’s learned to hold them in.

Eventually Joan stirs behind her and places an unexpected kiss on the top of her head. “You used my shampoo,” she states as she draws away.

“I like the smell...and that it reminds me of you.” She bites the inside of her cheek at the words, realizing the implication will not be missed by Joan. “Mmm.” Joan hums thoughtfully.

She releases Vera from her embrace, reaching for the bar of soap as she begins to wash her long body. Vera’s heart sinks as she watches her in silence. After lathering each leg, Joan rises and meets Vera’s timid gaze as she switches places with the smaller woman to stand beneath the flowing water. Chewing on her bottom lip, Vera finally breaks the silence with a question, though she’s increasingly fearful of the answer.

“Does that...bother you?” She queries insecurely, her heart now thundering loudly in her ears. Joan simply stares for a moment, an odd expression settling across her handsome face.

“No.” She finally answers with a curious tilt of her head and a small smile. Vera blushes and smiles shyly in return.

Taking a step back into the cascade, Joan closes her eyes as the warm water washes down her body, giving her porcelain skin a glossy shine. Vera watches in rapture, completely enamored by the older woman’s beauty. She reminds her of the great marble statues of Italy- smooth as silk with curves in all the right places. Age leaves no trace upon her body, aside from the small lines at the corners of her eyes and the slightest fall of her shapely breasts.

“You’re beautiful, Joan.” Vera whispers in earnest wonder before her brain has a chance to catch up with her mouth.

Slowly umber eyes draw open and ivory hands raise up to slick back basalt hair. She takes a step away from the shower spray and meets Vera’s gaze, an unreadable expression in those coal black eyes. An alabaster palm comes to cup a tanned cheek.

“After work today, you should go home...” she brushes a thumb across the apple of Vera’s cheek and instantly Vera feels the violent lurch in her stomach at the thought of this all coming to a crashing end.

“...and pack an overnight bag. Be back here at 7; I’ll have dinner ready.” She leans forward and kisses Vera fully, eventually pulling away to meet Vera’s beaming smile with a reserved smile of her own.  


End file.
